The Twins and Karma
by ChocolateAngel-san
Summary: Haruhi is kidnapped by the twins to model for thier mother. She's majorly exhausted and a little OOC so what does she do? She gives the twins a taste of their own medicine. But karma really has it in for her this time...


**Disclaimer-I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I never will :(**

* * *

Haruhi was exhausted. But to her, that was the understatement of her life. Her feet ached and her stomach was growling because she hadn't eaten FOR 8 HOURS! She did not feel like herself anymore. Probably more cynical and blunt as usual but whatever. Since she could barely move she flopped down on the Hitachiin's couch not watching where she was collapsing at. She was thinking about why she agreed to go with the twins anyway.

_Haruhi had woken up at about 9:00AM. She was glad that there wasn't any host club today. She needed to go grocery shopping. Besides, she could only stand the boys for few days. A whole school week plus weekends was pushing it._

_Walking outside she felt the warm rays of sun on her skin. She always liked that feeling. It made her feel like her mom was right there with her, hugging her and making her feel cherished._

_On the stairs she felt a pair of arms around her waist and another on her shoulders. Sighing and peeling the arms from around her off, she turned around already knowing who it was._

"_What do you two want?" she asked slightly annoyed. _

"_How'd you know it was us?" Hikaru whined_

_Haruhi grimaced. "Because you two are the only ones that know where I live then bother me all the time."_

"_Is someone cranky today?" Kaoru cooed. "Well, fix it because we're taking you with us taking you with us today!'_

"_W-why?" she stuttered. It was never a good idea to go with the twins. The very thought of it made her anxious._

"_Because we told our mom that we would bring you to model today!" they yelled in unison._

_Cue anime sweat drop. "Without asking me? Of course. Damn rich bastards" she thought_

_She would've tried running but that was futile. She didn't come to Ouran on an athletic scholarship. Poor girl was as bad as sports as she was singing._

"_Fine. You win, just take me now before I change my mind", she mumbled with her head down in shame. It was pointless to go against them. She shuddered at all the things they might do. Besides, she was in a very generous mood to day. Why not help her favorite pair of twins?_

_The twins stared at her in surprise. They really didn't think she would give in so easily. Usually they would have to bribe her with fatty tuna or with a decrease of debt. They took her anyway, one twin carrying one arm each, dragging her to their huge mansion where their mom's studio was._

"_Oh yea_", she remembered. "_They kidnapped me_."

Haruhi sighed contently. It felt good to relax again.

"Ummm, Haruhi what are you doing?" The girl turned her eyes upward toward the voice.

"Oh hey, Hikaru. What do you mean, I'm lying down."

"On me?" he questioned. Neither he nor Kaoru had seen her so tired before. He was almost regretting abducting her.

That revived the unfortunate girl. Immediately she sat up and took in her surroundings. Her eyes suddenly spotted where her feet were. They were on someone's lap. She trailed the body till she reached the persons face. His facial expression was a look of shock-mouth gaping open, eyes wide. Barely repressing the needs to laugh, she apologized.

"Gomen, Kaoru-san. You're mom really put me to work today," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm still wearing the last dress I had to model."

The tired girl looked down. She was still wearing the light green strapless dress with a white cropped, short-sleeved jacket on top. On her feet were white pumps with a forest green bow on the front.

"So are you gonna get off of us?" the little devils asked together. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Not unless you push me off. It's your fault I'm like this anyway. I've never been worked this hard. You try walking in heels for 8 hours and see how your feet like it."

"Exhaustion really changed her" the twins thought. I mean of course she is as blunt as a possible but they've never heard her like this. She was so out of character (A/N- That's kinda the point.) They let her lay on them while she rested. After about 30 minutes, she got a great idea to get back at them for bringing her thus making her feel like crap.

She slowly opened her eyes feeling the boys still staring at her.

"You guys want to know how I know who is who? My secret for always winning your silly game" Their eyes opened wide in excitement as they nodded their heads eagerly, obviously not paying attention to the silly game part.

"O.K. I can always tell because when you look close enough you can differences in your eyes."

Confused, Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads thinking that maybe was totally insane, drained out of energy _and _common sense.

"Huh-,"Kaoru mumbled.

"-that made no sense at all." Hikaru completed for him.

Sighing, she explained it to them as best as she could without making them feel like babies.

"Well, when I look at Kaoru," she pointed to the guy by her feet. "His eyes are thoughtful and have a softer shade of amber in them.

"But you Hikaru, have a more mischievous spark and sometimes your eyes change ever so slightly in color, but just enough for me to tell."

The Hitachiin twins were not expecting something so deep from her. You could say that they were surprised but if you looked closer you could see the minor happiness that they weren't the only ones that understood each other.

"And besides," the commoner turned over in Hikaru's lap so the guys wouldn't see the smirk appearing on her face, yawning. "Kaoru is way cuter. Well goodnight guys. I'm going to sleep."

Hikaru was freaking out in his head while trying to (unsuccessfully) keep a composed face at the comment. "Kaoru's cuter," Hikaru thought. "How is that even possible? We look the same, don't we?" He was slightly annoyed. He looked over only to see Kaoru with an ever so small, smug smile on his face.

Kaoru on the other hand was slightly pleased though he could see through her little charade. He looked over to his brother, who had irritation written all over his face.

"Relax." Kaoru said. "She was only playing with us." He saw his face loosen up a bit before his signature, wicked smirk appeared on his face. Kaoru mirrored his expression, knowing what he was thinking.

"I recommend we-," Hikaru started.

"-get payback!" Kaoru finished as Hikaru carried the sleeping trickster upstairs making sure she didn't wake up.

Haruhi had finally woke up. She was unexpectedly in a bed. A very warm and soft bed. "_Weird, I_ _could have sworn I was not on a bed when I went to sleep._" Then she realized what she did before they passed out. She grinned for at last she was able to turn the tables around and play a joke against them.

Of course after she felt satisfaction she grasped what would happen if they were to ever find out. They wouldn't hesitate to get her back. Hell, they probably already had something in mind just in case one of their toys decided to give them a taste of the devilish teenagers their own medicine.

That's when she heard slight stirring on both sides of her. She bolted up almost giving herself a headache. She was scared because for all she knew she could be in bed with a hobo or worse…

"Good morning, Haru-channn.", she heard some purr in her ear, putting an arm around her waist. She spun her head around very slowly to the left. Her big, brown eyes spotted Hikaru with a grin glued on face like the Cheshire cat from hell.

"How did you sleep last night?" a smug voice said on her right. She didn't need psychic powers to know it was Kaoru. Haruhi gulped. She was in for a hell of a mess from these two. It was then that she noticed she wasn't wearing the clothes she fell asleep in. Instead, she was wearing a soft ginger nightie with spaghetti straps. She groaned.

"Damn!" was all was heard from the teen as she fell down on the bed, the twins cackling like the devils they are beside her, reminding herself that if karma was a bitch, Hikaru and Kaoru were no better.

* * *

Consructive Critisism is welcomed but no flames please! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Peace,

ChocolateAngel-san


End file.
